The related art discloses LED modules with a protective film for protection against contamination. Furthermore, these LED modules can have passage openings for the mounting of the LED module on a mounting element by means of screws. If the film is not also to be screwed in place during the mounting, then the film has to be removed before the mounting, but this means that the LED module is no longer protected against dirt during the mounting. The risk of contamination is increased in particular on building sites, for example as a result of drilling or dust produced by other building site work. Above all, LED modules having silicone potting are very susceptible to dust and other contaminants. Furthermore, in general, for example in the event of upside-down mounting of an LED module by means of screw fixing, there is the problem that the effort for mounting such an LED module is increased by the risk of the screws falling out.